This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fence picket rollers, particularly rollers in which one side face and one or both side edges of the fence picket may be painted at the same time by a single roller assembly.
It is well known that hand painting of a picket fence either by brush or roller is time consuming inasmuch as all four sides of each picket have to be painted individually.
Although a roller is faster than a brush when the front and rear surfaces are being painted, nevertheless a brush is still required in order to engage the side edges of the pickets and this also is time consuming and labour intensive.
The present invention has a main roller which is journalled between bifurcated legs of a handle and adapted to engage either the front or rear surface of the picket. Formed upon extensions of the bifurcated legs and having the axes normal to the axis of the main roller, are a pair of smaller rollers which are adapted to engage the side edges of a picket when the main transverse roller is engaging the front or rear face thereof. This means that the two side edges and one face of a picket can be painted at the same time whereupon it is only necessary to use the main roller to paint the other side face.
The legs are preferably resilient so that a slight adjustment is provided for the width of the two side edge rollers one from the other and the legs are preferably angulated so that the assembly can be reversed when the second face is being painted without the edge rollers engaging the edges which have already been painted in conjunction with the other face.